herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hercules (2014)
'Hercules '''is the titular main protagonist of the 2014 movie Hercules. He is the mighty demigod son of Zeus and He is the leader of a group of his own friends which they are all mercenaries and he is to. He was portrayed by legendary action star actor and WWE wrestler 'Dwayne Johnson (AKA: The Rock) 'who also played the DSS agent Luke Hobbs in ''The Fast And The Furious ''Franchise and Maui in ''Moana. In the Movie Biography He was born in Greece ,Later ,the goddess Hera tried to kill him with snakes but he defeated and kill the snakes. He is betrayed by the godess Hera who drove him insane and caused him to murder his wife Mergara and their own children during a visit to King Eurystheus ,the tertiary antagonist in the movie. Though Hercules's demigod heritage and the truth behind his labors is questioned by everyone, he does display unusual strength and skill in combat. Hercules is frequently haunted by the memory of the deaths of his wife and daughters by his hand, as well as visions of Cerberus. Opening of the Movie and Meeting King of Thrace After finishing a recent mission and saving his nephew, (on the Macedonian Coast in Northern Greece in 358 BC) Hercules and his team are celebrating and drinking at a tavern when they are approached by Ergenia, on behalf of her father, Lord Cotys (who is revealed as the true main antagonist in the movie), who wants Hercules to train the armies of Thrace to defend the kingdom from bloodthirsty warlord Rhesus which has sorcering abilites (but it's not true beacuse Cotys has it). Hercules accepts after he and his men are offered his weight in gold, and the band is welcomed to Thrace by King Cotys and General Sitacles, leader of the Thracian army. However, Rheseus has reached the Bessi tribe in Central Thrace and Cotys insists that Hercules leads the army into battle to defend the Bessi, despite their lack of training. However, they are too late as Rhesus' sorcery has turned the Bessi against the Thracians. After the Bessi are defeated, Hercules properly trains the army, then Hercules and Sitacles confront Rheseus and his soldiers on the battlefield before Mount Asticus. The Thracians force Rheseus' army to retreat, but Rhesus himself rides out to confront Hercules and is defeated by him. Rheseus is taken back to Thrace as a prisoner, where he is tortured and humiliated. Hercules takes pity and stops the townfolk from throwing more objects at him, then Hercules mentions Rhesus' actions of burning down villages, Rheseus tells him it was not him or his army, and tells Hercules that he has been fighting on the wrong side. Later in the hall of the palace, Rhesus has been chained up and left on display, noticing that Ergenia has taken pity to him, Hercules confronts her and finds out Rheseus was telling the truth in that he was merely retaliating against Lord Cotys's aggressive attempts to expand his kingdom, and, although Ergenia doesn't agree with his methods, she goes along with them for the sake of her son, Arius, Lord Cotys's successor to the throne, who is being threatened by Cotys. Revealing about Cotys After receiving their reward, the mercenaries are ready to leave, but Hercules decides to stay behind to stop Cotys, and all but Autolycus choose to follow him. However, they are overpowered and captured by Sitacles and his men. While chained, Hercules is confronted by King Eurystheus, who is in league with Lord Cotys, and reveals that he drugged Hercules the night his family died, viewing him as a threat to his power. Hercules's family was in fact killed by three vicious wolves sent by Eurystheus, resulting in Hercules's constant hallucinations of Cerberus. When Lord Cotys orders Ergenia to be executed for her betrayal, Hercules is encouraged by Amphiaraus to believe in himself just as everyone believes in him. In a show of inhuman strength, Hercules breaks free of his chains, saving Ergenia and slaying the wolves with his bare hands. Hercules releases the prisoners, including Rheseus, and then confronts King Eurystheus, impaling him with his own dagger. He is attacked by Sitacles, who is then stabbed by Iolaus and then Sitacles dies. Final Battle and Killing Cotys Outside Cotys' palace, Hercules and his forces battle Lord Cotys and his army. Arius is taken hostage, but then rescued by Autolycus, who has decided to return to help his friends. In the ensuing battle, Tydeus is mortally wounded while protecting Arius, but fights on slaughtering numerous Thracian soldiers. Hercules again uses inhuman strength and pushes a massive statue of Hera from its foundations and uses it to crush Lord Cotys and many of his soldiers. The surviving soldiers bow to Hercules, and Arius takes the throne, with Ergenia at his side, while Hercules and his men depart in search of other adventures. Category:Big Good Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Mythology Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Good Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Gentle Giants